Mumei D. Scarlet
"Black bandit" Mumei D. Scarlet is a pirate the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates after Nami's departure. She is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join after the Arlong Park arc in which Nami left. She worked as a spy on her own accord for Mujona (an ex marine admiral with intentions to destroy the government) till she joined the crew in the Tenshi village arc. Appearance Scarlet is a slim young woman of average height, with mid-length black hair and vibrating green eyes. She has a very different clothing style than the other woman in One piece (Nami or Robin). She hates to show too much skin and rarely wears a tank top. Nevertheless this love for hiding skin are her clothes tight fitting so it is easier to fight in them. She always carries a bag with her to keep her book in it and only wears sneakers. On her left wrist, she wears a Log Pose that she got before their departure from Loguetown. Scarlet trademark are her scythe which she named Death and a star locket, that she got from her mother. Because of her scythe does she wear a strap on bag on her bag to keep it there. Before timeskip In the Tenshi village arc did she wear a daffodil colored short sleeved shirt with matching sneakers and white trousers. In the end of the arc before they left did she add her mothers locket to it. The shirt was torn on her shoulder while fighting Zoro in the mansion and later on does Luffy give his hat to her which he refuses to take back till they are on the ship. During the Loguetown arc is she wearing a gray and black striped sweater and black trousers with black combat boots and her trademark locket around her neck with the strap on bag on her back with a gray backpack over it. In the Reverse mountain arc does she wear denim jeans with a dark blue tank top and a checked blue dress shirt which she later on throws off. During Whiskey Peak, she wore a short sleeved black shirt and dark blue denim trousers. During Little garden arc, she wore a white tank top with a black heart on it and black trousers with black sneakers. The shirt was later on destroyed beyond repair after her escape from Mr. 3 wax. During the Drum island arc, she wore several outfits. In the beginning did she wear the same clothes she wore in the Whiskey peak arc but when it was revealed that she is ill did Vivi change her into a white button up pyjama with black collar and end of the sleeves. When Luffy and Sanji carried to the doctor does she wear a gray coat with fur in the inside with the zipper on the left side. This jacket did she later give to Luffy when he run off to fight and replaced it with a blue blanket with fur on the edges. Later on did she wear a denim jacket with brown fur on the hood. During the Alabasta arc, she wore black trousers and a white shirt till she changed into the white dancer outfit Sanji bought for her and hid it soon after under a white overall to protect herself from the heat. The dancer outfit considered on a tight fitting ankle long skirt with two turquoise stripes on the waistline of it and a bra with a stone in the middle of it and a strip on the upper edge of it too. Her dancer outfit is revealed while her fight with Miss. Doublefinger when she threw the overalls off to fight easier. After she successfully ends this fight does tear a part of her skirt to wrap her wounded foot in it. During the Jaya arc, she wore a black long sleeved dark blue shirt with a white anchor on it while it loosely hang from her left shoulder and black trousers and sneakers to it. Past Scarlet was born as the only daughter of Marise and Fugaku. Both were considered lawbreakers and wanted after they started writing a book about the world and wrote about the government and Ohara, often describing criminals as heroes. Scarlet admitted her dream about finishing the book for them by the age of 5. When she was 6 did seven marine soldiers broke into their library and demanded her parents to come with them. They refused and after Scarlet stabbed out the eye of one of them did they attack shooting her father in the forehead and then in the chest while Scarlet watched. Thanks to her mother who threw her out of the window did she survived a bomb attack which killed the said parent. Scarlet managed to run away but broke down and stabbed herself 8 times in the gut in order to kill herself which did not work. She was found by a boy which she later on called her brother. In order to help her village and having a bad feeling about the current protector and vice admiral of the island did she join him becoming his personal assassin using revenge and knowledge as an excuse. But because Mujona blackmailed her about firing her did she steal a forbidden weapon which nearly killed her but saved her afterwards. 11 years later after killing the first soldier that massacred her family does she meet Luffy on her home island. She helps him to get to the library to buy a map of the current sea they are in. After failing to explain the way to him do they part but meet again a while after when he arrives with his crew and Robbie (her brother) saying that he will stop Mujona and asks her to join. To this request does she refuse and is forced to fight them ending up fighting only Zoro. After Mujona leaves saying that he is proud of her does she decides to save the island and take him down. But she is unsuccessfully stopped by Mujona who later on locks them all inside a room in the mansion. Scarlet reveals her past to the crew and admits her purpose for her actions to them. After they break out and form a plan do they fight Mujona. In a pont does Sanji activate bombs in the mansion destroying it and leading Scarlet to destroy the Book of the world in order to stop Mujona. He only laughs it off using Scarlets memory as an unofficial threat to the government. Scarlet tries to pierce her heart with Death but is stopped by Luffy who gives his hat to her and claims to kill Mujona. After Usopp, Robbie and Scarlet watch Luffy struggle to kill him does she decide to help him. This try ends successfully when she sets of a new bomb and Luffy gives him the finishing punch. She then joins the crew from respect from Luffy and her dream. Personality Scarlet is very smart and has eidetic memory. Scarlet is often scary and never back down from a fight. Her trademark weapon Death is often called her best friend by her because her past with Mujona and the weapon being with her. She once even said that she feels like it a real person. Scarlet hates nicknames but had to get used to them after she joined the Straw Hats when Zoro often uses nicknames on her and the crew only calls her Carly. Scarlet is always collected and known for being a strategist. This skill does she slowly push back when she has to deal with Luffy. She holds great respect for the said male and would even die to protect him. Scarlets life has no value to her. That she showed when she wanted to kill herself after the massacre of her family and in the fight with Mujona. Thought she is a calm and collected fighter and protects herself with all might does her life lose value again when her friends are in danger. She has a low sense of self-opinion often calling herself a monster for killing all those people under Mujona. Thought she says that did she killed off all of his assassins and is seeking revenge for her parents. Those are the only decisions involving killing besides protecting others that she does not regret. Carly always does everything in her power to protect the crew and people she values. Examples for this behavior are when she asked the villagers of her island to lie to the marines in order to mask Luffy and her being the ones defeating Mujona. She hates the feeling of being powerless and never hesitates to draw Death when somebody asks to fight. Relationship Crew Luffy "I will make her join us. I like her already. So we have to visit that marine and get her." — Luffy talking about Scarlet to Robbie Luffy was the only person (besides Death) that she trusted from the start.The lead her into warning him about talking about his dream or the speech about her dream. Scarlet sees Luffy as her hero for helping her defeat Mujona and always being by her side. He and Death are the closest thing that she could lean on in time of need. Luffy's behavior does often anger her but she learns to ignore it later on. She cares for Luffy's well being and sometimes even risks her life to keep him safe. This did she prove when she gave her jacket to him on Drum. Zoro Zoro's and Scarlet's relationship is very complicated. Zoro often calls her nicknames and calls they often fight. Those fight seem serious but to those two they are just friendly quarrels. No matter if the fight is verbal or physical the never go as far as seriously hurting each other. The first time they met did they fight and only managed to inflict one wound to each other. Zoro was the only one to find out about her plan about protecting the island going as far as to call her pathetic to sacrifice so much for them. Usopp Scarlet and Usopp have friendly relationship. Scarlet is sometimes used as his bodyguard when Zoro refuses. She hates his habit of fearing everything but understands his habit of lying to be more interesant. She sees him as an equal member of the crew even thought he is not as strong as the others crewmembers. Sanji Scarlet hates Sanji's flirtatious behavior even asking if he is retarded when she first sees him react that strange way. She values his cooking skills and sometimes even spends time with him in the nights or morning because of her sleeping habits. Chopper Scarlet was the first to scold Chopper to call himself a monster. She trust him but hates his habit of patching up every one of her wounds even when they aren't serious. She sees him as her little brother and cares about him dearly. She was the first one to see him as a doctor thanks to him saving her from death. Friends Robbie Robbie was the person who found Scarlet after she broke down and stabbed herself repeatedly in the gut. Even after she joined Mujona and became a killer did the two stay friends if not even family. Robbie created the Sakura library on the hill where the two of them met and always gave her free books. Her trusted in her even after she lied about her helping Mujona to destroy the island. Scarlet herself called him her brother. Death Even though everybody sees Death as only a weapon Scarlet looks at it as at her best friend. Death saved her from a tiger that attacked her even though she stole the said weapon. She sees it as a equal being going as far calling it her best friend. This was caused by her past with Mujona and Death being the only thing (person) she could talk to without having to worry about leaking any important information. Death and Scarlet have a strong bond between them. Vivi Scarlet and Vivi understand each other very well. Thought Carly is used to be around man all the time and is a tomboy herself does she appreciate Vivis friendship. Vivi is in fact Carly's first female friend. Enemies Marines Scarlet is a pirate meaning that she is a enemy to the marine. She always detested them for their doings and their handling having a big effect on her life. Her biggest reason to hate them is that they let somebody like Mujona join them and did not pacify him after he was fired for being cruel and unorthodox. Mujona "The girl is destroyed beyond repair. A true beast. A shebeast nonetheless!" — Mujona about Scarlet to Robbie. Mujona was Scarlet's biggest enemy since the beginning. He was cruel, cold hearted and his behaviour caused to distrust him from the time she first met him. She only worked for him to get out information about his weaknesses and stop him from causing more damage. The moment when Mujona used her name as a form of trust between them did she snap warning the villagers even though he broke her ribs for it. Thought she hates him did he had a big impact on her personality. Her killer instinct and some phrases that she uses are all thanks to him. The only thing she is thankful for is that thanks to his threats did she get Death and became strong. Abilities Abilities and powers Being the assigned navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, Scarlet is responsible for evaluating the direction that the ship goes as they sail further into the sea. Physical abilities Scarlet was a weak fighter before she trained under Mujona and later on got Death. He is the reason why she is strong, fast and skilled with the scythe and a gun. She always carries self made bombs hidden in her clothes as plan B around. Death Her current attacks consider of simple scythe attacks involving cutting things. The double blade of the Silent scythe is able to cut through any surface if the wielder is strong enough to do so. Trivia * Mumei means Nameless and it is a coverup for her real surname which nobody seems to know * The name Scarlet was chosen by her mother because of her favorite color * Both of her parents were carriers of the will of D. * Scarlet sleeps in a room together with the boys because of Luffy saving the girls room for Nami * Scarlets blood type is AB * Her favorite color is blue though her representing color is gold because of her locket * If Scarlet was an animal she would be a hedgehog(cute on the first look but seriously dangerous) __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Oc